nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail "Misty" Briarton
Abigail "Misty" Briarton is a playable character in the zombie mode Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It also appears in the Call of Duty Zombies comic that takes place after Buried. Appearance Misty wears a red flannel shirt tied in the front over a black bra, ripped and faded jeans, brown work gloves and brown combat boots that rise halfway up her shins. She also wears a belt with magazine pouches on it. She is a brunette and wears her hair in a short ponytail down the back, covered by her white and green baseball cap. She has freckles, and cuts and scratches on her bare stomach. Background Not much is known about Misty's past, other than she used to live on a farm. Her mother died of unknown causes, while her father was killed by zombies. At some point, she met Marlton Johnson, who she began to develop a crush on. The two fought against zombies in a town in Hanford, until they were picked up by Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger in a bus. The four survivors were then contacted by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and were instructed to activate the Pylon, as part of his plan to deal with Edward Richtofen's forces of the undead. However, Stuhlinger starts hearing Richtofen's voice in his head, telling him to activate the tower with his own methods for unknown purposes. After the device was activated, the group was teleported by Richtofen to a skyscraper in Shanghai, China. After witnessing Russman being killed by a Jumping Jack, Misty, Marlton and Stuhlinger continued to defend themselves until they were killed as well. However, Richtofen would then rewind the events, so that the group could carry out his tasks. Here, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the four survivors instructions to activate another tower. After the task was done, the group traveled on foot towards Africa. They set up camp in the desert, planning what to do next. The day after, the survivors proceeded to "the rift", and ended up in an underground Western town. Here, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the survivors instructions to activate the third tower, and warned them of the other's plans. In the end, their allegiance shapes what happens to them next. Personality Misty is very much a tomboy. Brash and self-satisfied, thinking very highly of herself and her record as a knife fighting champion. She despises Samuel, who returns this sentiment. A few of her quotes in Die Rise also show she dislikes Russman. She acts romantic with Marlton and relies on his intelligence with regards to weapons and crafted items. She has bad memories associated with her past and tries to suppress any thoughts about them, keeping herself occupied by killing zombies. Trivia *She is referred to in the game files as "farmgirl". *She has a crush on Marlton, who reciprocates that feeling. *She hates Stuhlinger, who returns this sentiment. *She knew Russman before the events of Green Run, although their relationship isn't defined in-game, aside from helping recover Russman's memory. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon in Green Run, one of her quotes says she forgot what her mother looks like. *According to one of her quotes when obtaining Monkey Bombs, Misty had a pet monkey when she was a little girl. *On the back of Call of Duty: Black Ops II cover, Misty can be seen on top of the bus, holding a Winchester Rifle, which isn't obtainable in the game. *Misty favors Shotguns, preferably the Remington 870 MCS and Executioner. *In game files, Misty has a special quote when obtaining a pack-a-punched M27. However, since Misty nor the M27 appear on the same map together, the quote is thus unused. *Interestingly, Misty has fingerless gloves in the Buried cutscene rather than her work ones, as can be seen when she reminds Russman of his name. However, she still wears her normal gloves in-game. She also switches between fingerless and normal gloves in the cutscene. *In an update, Misty's face was slightly altered to look more like her comic cutscene appearance. Quotes Misty's Quotes Gallery 117px-Abigail_Briarton_Promo_Poster_BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton as she appears on a promotional poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. 185px-M1911_BOII.png|Misty's first-person appearance. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Green Run Category:Die Rise Category:Buried